


keeping the edge on a technicality

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catholics are kinky, JJ really is the master of edging, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pliroy, Porn Without Plot, Swallowing, aggressive jj, crappy phone breakup, dominant JJ, etreme edging, finger banging, girls are for love guys are for lust, it’s just porn, jj is so deeply closeted, jj thinks Yuri’s a slut, kinky Christian sex work-arounds, mentions of possible Emil/Yuri, mentions of possible otayuri, mentions of possible vituurio, previous and peripheral jjbella, some Catholic guilt, technical virgin jj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: JJ is a technical virgin with major control kinks.





	keeping the edge on a technicality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts), [annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/gifts).



> Live beta’d by [Annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth). She and [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte) put up with so much bullshit from me. 
> 
> Why?
> 
> Get better, quick, Dude!

His skin is so soft, his hair, his lips, and his body is is hard, compact muscle, like smooth corded live wires. His sigh is almost as silent as a single snowflake falling to the ground. But he’s not cold, no. He’s warm. And he’s soft, so soft. His skin - JJ can’t believe how soft and smooth his skin is. How soft his lips are. So soft he thinks he’s good to pass right through them as Yuri brushes them back and forth against JJ’s.

He cradles Yuri’s face and stares into those big eyes. Just a moment ago, Yuri Plisetsky was actually _kissing_ him.

JJ tugs at the hoodie and this time he’s kissing Yuri. So, so soft. JJ bets his mouth tastes like Chablis. Yuri tilts his head, opens his mouth, just a little, offering himself. JJ gasps and he can almost taste Yuri as he breathes him in. _Crisse!_ This is crazy.

JJ groans.

“What?”

JJ kisses the corner of his mouth, touches the shell of his ear with the lightest caress, with the slowest movement. “Shhhh.” His jaw is so smooth, his neck - _Yuri_ \- is smooth. Smooth and sleek and soft and hard and JJ just wants — he wants —

This is crazy. He makes JJ crazy. He is making him think crazy things. Want to do crazy things. Crazy things he thought he could never have.

There is a red light shining over Yuri’s skin when JJ pulls the hoodie down, over his neck, and the light is like blood. JJ actually wants to _bite_ into him. He presses his lips against the pulse. He smells like sweet, sweet vanilla. “I wonder what you taste like.”

The Uber driver clears her throat. JJ hands her a ten dollar tip for the embarrassment with an apology on top. Yuri tips JJ’s face back to him. “Take me inside. Find out.”

He left the porch light on, every neighbor up and down the block would be able to see JJ standing under it, pressing Yuri up against the door. He’s not kissing him, though. He’s got his forehead pressed against his and he’s breathing hard, like he just finished a morning run.

“Lost your keys?” Yuri is fisting JJ’s nice, pressed shirt. “Tell me you didn’t lose your fucking keys.”

“I didn’t.” JJ holds them up. “If I let you in there, I need to know what happens next.”

“You fuck me,” Yuri whispers as he winds his arm around JJ’s neck. Winds his leg around JJ’s waist. “Fuck me like you always wanted to fuck me.”

He is so easy. JJ knew he would be easy, alley cat.

JJ somehow unlocks the door and pulls him inside. The lights stay off and the deadbolt is barely in place when Yuri’s latched his mouth on JJ’s throat and he’s _sucking_ on the skin and he’s grabbing JJ - right there - and he’s cupping and sucking and —

“This is crazy.” JJ drops his keys and JJ leans back against the wall and JJ runs his hands through his hair and Yuri — Yuri puts his hand down JJ’s slacks and nearly down JJ’s boxers. Nearly. JJ grabs his wrist and JJ grabs the other and he spins Yuri around and now Yuri is pinned to the wall and glaring up at JJ, who’s bending his head and who’s brushing his mouth against his as he meets that glare.

Yuri rubs his knee against him now. He nips back at JJ, catching his lower lip with his teeth at every pass. JJ huffs. “What?” Yuri asks. He’s trying to pull his wrists out of JJ’s grip. “What’s going on? Are you going to tie me up or something?”

He backs away as Yuri nips one more time. “Not what I normally do.” He’s not drunk but he’s not sober, either. He’s in that funny in-between, where he can be either one. But he knows none of this is what he normally does. What he normally does - what he normally _did_ \- was slower.

“Whatever.” Yuri shifts. “As long as I get off.”

“Oh, yeah.” JJ smiles as he lets go of his hands. As he puts his hand over Yuri’s. As he pushes their hands down Yuri’s jeans. “You’re gonna.” He leans back in. He puts his mouth close to his. As close as Yuri’s next breath, and JJ whispers: _”Touch yourself.”_

This is — _this is crazy_. His hand is over Yuri’s and Yuri’s hand is on his own cock and Yuri grips it hard as he pulls up, as JJ rubs his thumb over his and as he breathes in Yuri’s little gasps and looks into Yuri’s half closed eyes. “That’s it.”

“But what about — ?” Yuri reaches for JJ’s cock again, but JJ moves away. “Don’t be an asshole, asshole.” His pout is glorious, dangerous. His forefinger leaves his dick, to caress JJ’s. “I get it. You’re some Christian virgin. Whatever.” He licks his lips and they’re so wet. “You’re gonna pop that cherry, Jeh Jeh.”

There it is, that crazy feeling again. He looks more like the cherry and JJ wants to pop _him_. JJ says, “Actually? I don’t know if I’m what you’d call a virgin, but I definitely haven’t had sex.”

“You and _whoever_ , you did it like this?” Yuri puts his other hand over JJ’s. He watches JJ’s face as JJ lets Yuri guide his own hands down his pants. He smiles when JJ wraps his hand around himself. “We really need to fuck, because — seriously?”

JJ resists Yuri’s tight squeeze over his hand, but he lets Yuri set the pace as they stare into each other’s eyes. As they share each other’s breath as JJ presses his upper lip against Yuri’s. “Try it. You’ll like it.”

“Okay. You know what? Let’s do the kinky Christian thing.” Yuri’s smile goes from dangerous to dirty, because he’s smiling _sweetly_ , and he’s looking up at JJ with wide green eyes, flashing _go_. He arches into his next thrust, he bites his lip and he tries to make JJ grip himself, harder. “But then you fuck me.”

 _Crisse!_ This is crazy.

++

Alain caught fifteen-year-old Jean-Jacques masturbating when he went ten minutes over allowed time on his MacBook. “I’m not mad, son. It’s important that we talk about these things.”

He closed the window and he closed the laptop and he sighed. “The things those poor people go through to make pornography? It’s exploitation, son. They end up addicted to drugs to cope. It’s terrible.”

“Yes, sir.” He felt so gross, so terrible.

He sighed, again. “Jean-Jacques - _JJ_.” He wasn’t used to that, yet. “I told you about the facts of life.”

Jean-Jacques bowed his head. “It’s a loving way for a husband and wife to bring babies into the world.” What he was looking at was not loving at all.

“I never talked to you about this. I should have, but sometimes fathers are just human beings.” Alain tapped the top of the laptop. “I know it’s trendy to say masturbation is good for you. I’m telling you it’s not. It makes you weak on the ice. It takes off the edge you need.”

He never questioned whether his father was right. Alain Leroy was a two-time Olympic Gold medalist, and results were results.

Alain took the laptop _and_ Jean-Jacques’ iPhone, which were back in Jean-Jacques’ hands the next day, complete with parental blocks and NOFAP in the bookmarks. Jean-Jacques hunkered down on the living room sofa and watched figure skating programs on the MacBook, smiling, as his parents watched with him.

He never did that again.

++

They are, strictly speaking, not touching each other, though JJ can feel pubic hair brushing against his little finger. And he can taste Chablis on Yuri’s breath as he huffs against JJ’s mouth. “You feel me?” JJ whispers as Yuri hooks his leg around his waist, again. “Because I can feel you.” He can feel Yuri’s hand shake over his. He can see Yuri’s eyes dilate. And JJ hears him groaning. “Yeah, baby boy. I feel you.”

He’s soft and he’s hard and he’s sweet and he’s mean and he’s arching his back as JJ lets go of Yuri’s hand and pulls Yuri away from his cock and he just presses his knee against him and he just cups his face and he just forces Yuri to look into his eyes and his face is so flushed and his eyes are so wide and he’s sobbing and cursing and —

Yuri asked for this. He’s asking for a lot of things and he started asking the moment he walked into the bar looking like a wet dream in those tight jeans, looking like a sleek, slinky cat as he tossed his hair back and looking like he needed a good fucking as he slid up next to him. All JJ could think was, ridiculously, _here kitty kitty._

Yuri grabs JJ. Yuri pulls at his hair and he tries to bring his mouth down to his. He tries. He can’t. “Show me, kitten,” JJ says. “Show it all to me.”

Yuri stops rocking against him.

Isabella always looked at him when she came. “No.” JJ presses Yuri’s hand against Yuri’s cock. “Don’t you dare stop.” He always whispered sweet things in her ear. Things about love. “Rub it.” He would tell her how badly he wanted to put a baby in her. “Put your hand back in your pants.” Yuri does. And JJ puts his hand over his, over his pants. “Look at me.” Isabella never looked back at him with a cocky grin when JJ pressed his hand, hard, against hers. She never snarled and she never hissed. Yuri does. “That’s it.”

“You like watching me, Jeh Jeh?” Yuri bites his lip and he rolls his hips and he’s putting on a show, a filthy show, crazier than the ones JJ used to beat off to, and Yuri is a a slick, dirty kitty who needs cock up his wiggling ass and in his wet mouth. And come, lots of come for him, to drink like milk until it dribbles down his chin. “You like watching boys beat themselves off for you?” There’s the sound of skin slapping against skin, there’s the crazy look in Yuri’s eyes, and there’s the crazier buzz in JJ’s blood. He can’t believe whoever’s had Yuri before hasn’t locked him away somewhere, to keep for themselves. He’s a dirty, nasty thing just asking for it, and —

JJ has to swallow back spit. Has to grind his teeth. Has to take a deep, calming breath. JJ gets this way, during the season, when he lies down in his queen-sized mattress, after a brutal day of strength training and practice, and gets hard thinking about dominating the competition, and as far as he’s concerned, that’s a narrow margin of one. JJ never touches himself and he’s not going to start, now. He prays one Hail Mary. Of course his lips aren’t moving. He only huffs out the breath necessary to reach for Her calming blue veil.

Yuri snorts. “You about to cream your pants?”

He has to laugh at that. JJ gets hard when the wind blows on him. He probably says a whole Rosary’s worth of Hail Marys every day. “That’s what _you’re_ going to do.”

Creamy skin peeks out, as Yuri’s hoodie jacket rides up, just a little higher and higher, with every stroke. JJ wants to touch - no! - he wants to taste. He wonders how hard he can bite. “Keep looking at me like that.” Yuri’s going faster. Yuri’s pulling down his zipper. “Like that. Oh, fuck yeah.” Yuri’s really begging for it, biting his T-shirt back. “Look at me,” he says through his teeth. He rubs a hard, pink nipple made for sucking.

The boy wants JJ to fuck him? JJ wants to eat him alive. He leans in close. He noses the sweaty tendrils on his temple. He smiles as Yuri grunts. “Do you want to know what you look like to me?”

Yuri looks up at him. He pinches the nipple and JJ wants to snap his teeth. He arches his back and JJ wonders if he will ever be able to see him do that in a routine without getting hard, again. And what he says? “A slut.” The way he says it? With that hard, angry snap? That T-shirt between Yuri’s teeth is giving JJ ideas. Crazy ideas.

“Mmmm! Somebody’s a smart boy.” JJ jogs his knee up and down. Touches the long column of Yuri’s neck. That shiver! JJ smiles. “That’s what you look like. Do you like what they like?” Yuri moans. He tries to close his eyes but JJ snatches up his face. “Look at me. Tell me. Do you like coming?”

“Yes!” He’s turning so pink and he’s sobbing and he is, for a moment, all JJ’s as he stares into his eyes. “Da!” He lets go of the T-shirt and reaches for JJ. Breathes hard against his mouth. Glares into his soul. “I’m a slut!”

_Hail Mary, full of Grace —_

Yuri pulls his hand out.

_The Lord is with Thee —_

Come is all over his thumb and forefinger.

_Blessed are Thee among women  
And Blessed is the fruit of Thy womb, Jesus —_

Yuri holds it up to JJ’s mouth.

_Holy Mary, Mother of God —_

“Here.” Yuri’s thumb rubs JJ’s lower lip. “It’s what you wanted."

_Pray for us sinners now,  
And at the hour of our death —_

JJ opens his mouth and accepts the offering.

_Amen._

++

JJ was not faithful to her. He was able to get away with it for so long because he didn’t take out other girls or touch any guys. But he wasn’t mindful enough. “It all goes back to Pride,” he said into the cell phone. “My stupid Pride. I thought I could make it right with the touching.” He paced the hotel room so much he was about to wear a hole in the carpet.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.”

He stared at the ceiling. At his reflection in the mirror. At the cross around his neck. “Baby, you gotta listen to me. I want you to be happy. You deserve someone who wants only you.”

Her voice was so far away. So hurt. “Is that the real reason you won’t do it with me?”

He pictured how she would shriek, then laugh in the crook of his neck, after she came. He thought of how he held her and kissed the top of her head and imagined a baby being conceived with that kind of joy. “Baby...”

He could hear her sniffling. “You won’t have an orgasm with me.” He was making her cry.

The cross gleamed in the lamplight. He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“But you still love me. Love me enough to tell me the truth. If you and me, if you do it for me, you think it will help?” She was hiccuping. He never made her cry before and she was halfway across town — he wanted to jump through the phone line and make it all better. “We can work on this. Please, just come over.”

“Don’t you get it, babe? I cheat in my mind. I wish I didn’t but I do. And it’s not right.” He pressed his fingers against his eyelids. He took a deep breath. Then he held on to his cross. “You deserve someone who always thinks of you.”

“Baby, what am I going to do without you?”

He should never have asked her out. He should never have asked her to touch herself. He should have done what any self-respecting Catholic, who couldn’t marry a woman, would do: accept lifelong celibacy, maybe give himself up to the Church. But his pride! He thought he was different from the rest of God’s creation. He thought he could work his way through this crazy thing inside of him. Make himself a family man, like his father, make the old man proud. What would he say if he could see his son, now?

“You’ll do better.”

“Baby?”

He took a deep breath. He kissed the cross. He hung up. “Goodbye.”

God was God, because of His capacity to forgive. One day JJ would not feel this weight, anymore. But he deserved it, and more.

Meanwhile, Yuri Plisetsky was flying in to Montreal for Nike in two days.

++

It tastes awful. Like snot, salty snot, and he’s licking it up like it’s ambrosia because it’s _Yuri_ , and Yuri is watching him, and he’s going to be damned if he’s going to back away from a challenge from Yuri Plisetsky. This alley cat in heat, this minx who parades his tight little ass around in nothing but a dance cup in the locker room, sneering at JJ when he catches him staring, this _nasty_ little piece, he makes JJ push himself twice as hard on the ice. Yuri is his only competition, his only challenge.

He has lost.

He knows it when Yuri pulls his head down. He has lost. He lost and he laughs just a little when Yuri opens his mouth. He lost, he gave up on Isabella and he gave up on fighting against God’s creation and he opens his mouth, too. He lost, he will lose forever if he fights his nature. All he can do is beg forgiveness as Yuri presses his tongue against his.

He is sorry.

Something breaks when he tastes the Chablis in Yuri’s mouth. Maybe it’s JJ. Probably. Maybe he’s always been broken. Probably. He’s King Nothing, King of Crazy, up all night, brimming with come as he stares up at the ceiling dreaming of one competitor bent over and screaming his name. He’s broken, and whatever is inside will come out.

He doesn’t kiss Yuri back. He grabs the back of his head and gorges himself on Yuri.

He lifts him over his shoulder and smacks his ass when he yelps. “Shut up.”

“Now you do what I want!” Yuri elbows his back. JJ passes a photo of himself flashing JJ Style. Yuri laughs and glass breaks.

JJ smacks his ass for that, harder. “I don’t think so.”

He kicks open the white door. He doesn’t care if he leaves a scuff. He doesn’t care when he throws Yuri on the bed and he doesn’t care if he takes off his shoes — JJ shoves him on his back and he tears open his shirt. Yuri tries to sit up and snaps at him in Russian. JJ laughs and shuts him up with his tongue and his teeth and his lips and his weight as he straddles his small, squirming body.

This thing inside of him, this crazy hunger, it’s out. And JJ’s fifteen, all over again, flipping Yuri over on his belly, yanking down his pants and - oh _Crisse!_ \- JJ smacks both hands on that tight, sweet ass and digs his fingers in until Yuri squirms some more. The visible push and pull of Yuri’s muscles under that creamy skin makes JJ want to thrust back. “Dirty little kitty!” JJ touches the crescent marks on Yuri’s right cheek. He’s soft and he’s hard, pristine and filthy, young and experienced.

“What’re you, jizzing already? Over my ass?” Yuri turns with a lazy arm draped in a torn T-shirt over his ass and shows JJ a half hard pink cock. He smiles like he knows he made JJ’s dick throb.

And he did. JJ whistles. “Wow, you must be proud of yourself. You’re in the King’s bed, so it makes sense.”

Yuri blinks. “Seriously?”

JJ isn’t an idiot. He knows how this works. He gets up and finds the bottle of Jergens in his bathroom medicine cabinet. “Put your face in the mattress and your butt in the air.”

Yuri blinks again. “Don’t you have lube?”

“No.” He’s not going to explain himself because it doesn’t make any sense when he puts words to the feelings he doesn’t even have right now. Tomorrow he’s going to sit in a pew and stare at Christ on a Cross and wonder why he can’t hang on one and make it all better, too. But he doesn’t envy Jesus tonight. “Why am I seeing your face instead of your ass?”

Yuri rolls his eyes before he does it. “Whatever.” He smacks his own ass, then runs his finger over that sweet, tight hole. “Two thrusts and you’re done.”

_That little slut!_

“That’s enough.” JJ twists the torn shirt around Yuri’s wrists and pulls them up. “You want the King, you got him.”

Then the kitty has to go and wiggle his ass. “Shut the fuck up and give me some dick.”

“No.” His finger is coated in Jergens and Yuri’s asking for it. It’s hard to push into him, he’s got to squirt more on his finger, but if there’s one thing JJ remembers in vivid detail, it’s the videos. If there’s one thing he remembers from touching himself, it’s this. He curls his finger, just a little. He pushes, just enough. And Yuri moans. “This is what you get for now.”

This is the first time he’s ever touched someone else, and he’s already inside their body. It’s so warm and so tight, and Yuri’s dick is already getting hard. JJ reaches around. JJ takes it in his hand. He bites his lip as Yuri thrusts. “Fuck! Come _on!_ ”

He’s used to getting fucked. JJ knows Yuri doesn’t wash his back when he steps into the shower with Emil Nekola. He’s not pissing when he takes a washroom break with Otabek Altin. He doesn’t share hotel rooms with Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki to save money. And now he’s going to spend the night with JJ. He expects certain things, like a spoiled, pampered little kitty.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” says JJ. Yuri will be sorry, too. He will cry and he will beg JJ to stop by the time he's done with Yuri Plisetsky. “Is this what you wanted?” He jams two fingers in, as hard and as fast as he can, he squeezes the base of Yuri’s cock, and he doesn’t stop. Not when Yuri starts moaning, not when Yuri tries to thrust against his hand, not when just a little come dribbles out of the tip of that sweet, hot dick and gets on his hand. No. JJ keeps going, faster and faster, until Yuri sticks that sweet ass up as high as he can and Yuri’s fingers curl like claws into his torn clothes and Yuri’s toes point. “Nah, can’t be right.” He lets go of Yuri’s cock and smacks his ass. Jabs his fingers in, harder. “You said you wanted dick. But here you are getting off on my fingers. Yeah, you really love the King, don’t you, kitty cat?”

“Oh my god! Shut up!” This is just like the ice. Yuri puts up a fight and JJ has to take him down.

He stops and he spanks that ass again. “Say thank you.”

“Will you stop with that — “ No. Yuri is going to stop.

JJ shoves three fingers in. “All you need to say is thank you, kitty. Play nice.” He spits and he reaches for Yuri’s cock again. And he’s so beautifully hard. So deliciously hard. JJ likes thinking about his spit all over it.

“Fuck yes! Just like that!” His voice is breathy and his body shakes, but it’s not good enough.

“What do you say when someone gives you something nice?” He remembers how he liked twisting his wrist with a firm squeeze on the upstroke. He remembers watching a blond twink beg for his ‘Daddy’s’ dick as man after man pounded into him. He remembers crossing himself when he saw Yuri for the first time, in that white fairy costume, and muttering a Hail Mary because he got so hard, so fast. He remembers all these things as Yuri bucks underneath him.

_”Fuck it! Thank you!”_

He flips Yuri on his back and he doesn’t hesitate. JJ wraps his lips around that perfect, rosy cock and sucks. He doesn’t care if he’s never done it before. He doesn’t care if Yuri’s hands are free and pulling his hair. He doesn’t care if the come makes him gag. All he cares about anything but getting what’s his. And he does.

Yuri is babbling Russian and sobbing and his come — there’s so much come and JJ holds him down and won’t let him thrust and he swallows it all. And he keeps sucking, even after Yuri’s done, even when Yuri groans and tries to kick him away. Maybe the others let him get away with this. JJ doesn’t care. They can’t handle Yuri Plisetsky. They spoil him and let him think he can do whatever he wants.

JJ shoves his finger back in.

“Not - not - please not - _mmmmm!”_ Yuri hides his face in his hands and he shakes his head and JJ likes the way he’s whimpering now. He likes the way he tries to push him off with his foot. JJ just shoves it off. “Fuck! It’s too much!”

“Already done? What’re you gonna do when I put the real thing inside you? Cry?”

“Fuck you!”

JJ climbs over him. Cages him with his body. He snaps his teeth at Yuri like an animal. He laughs when Yuri claws his shoulders. His tattoos. His ass. Kitty wants to mark him up. Good. JJ wants to mark him up, too. He pulls Yuri’s head back and bites his neck. Yuri _will_ submit to him.

He keeps biting and sucking at the bites and he dribbles the Jergens all over and then he touches himself for the first time in years as he slops the crap all over and - _Tabernac!_ \- JJ thinks he can drill Yuri through the mattress when he lines his dick up against his ass.

He lets go of Yuri’s neck with a huff as he pushes in. As he lets go of the blue hem of Her veil. As he falls into that tight, hot flame inside Yuri.

“One stroke down. One to go.” Yuri’s laugh is flat.

Oh, no. He thinks this is over? JJ pulls back and JJ snarls and he fights the surge as he bites down again. And he does it again, because he has control right now. Nothing will take that from him. He fucks into him, again. Bites him again. And again. Harder, harder until Yuri’s nails are cutting his back and Yuri’s sobs replace his words, harder and harder as JJ rears up and watches Yuri’s tears and sees Yuri’s half hard cock bouncing with every thrust and feels Yuri’s body pushing up to meet his.

“Jeh Jeh!”

This is what he always wanted to see. Yuri looking up at him. Yuri begging him. _Yuri wanting him, reaching up to him and sobbing as JJ takes him and makes him and —_

He looks so soft. His lips are trembling and his eyes are so wide and he’s so, so hard, now.

“Jeh Jeh — _please!_ ”

He can’t say no. Not when he’s so soft, so tight, so _sweet_. “Oh, kitten.” JJ presses his upper lip over Yuri’s and shares his breath. JJ reaches down and puts Yuri’s hand on his own dick. And he thrusts one more time.

“Jeh Jeh!”

++

JJ has been alone since that night. He gets up every day, same as he always does. He jogs to the St Paul’s and takes morning communion at daily Mass. He jogs to rink. He practices. He jogs to the gym. He works out. He jogs home, as the sun sets and traffic gets thick. And he goes to sleep at eight so he can do it all over again.

He hasn’t heard from Yuri, but he’s probably back in Russia now. The last he saw of that kid, he was waking JJ up with a blow job. “You still haven’t come, goddamn it.”

He would almost call it thoughtful.

He doesn’t expect to hear from Yuri. Not by phone or Instagram or carrier pigeon. And he doesn’t mind. Yuri isn’t a girl. He’s not going to get flowers and rings and promises out of JJ.

Besides, the season will be here before they know it, and JJ knows there’s no real competition with those other guys. “I’ll make you come, you kinky bastard,” Yuri had said that morning as he stole a shirt out of JJ’s closet. “I’m going to make you come for me.”

JJ had crossed his arms behind his head and focused on the mother of pearl rosary hanging on his bedroom wall. He didn’t bother telling Yuri that was a JJ Style shirt. “Whatever you say, kitty cat.”

He will be dominating Yuri Plisetsky all next season, and one day God will forgive him for it. JJ can handle it. 

JJ can handle anything. 


End file.
